


Una Sorpresa Inesperada

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breve mención (no explícita) de maltrato por parte de los Black, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Embarazos no planeados, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, M/M, comedia, jily, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Sirius descubre que va a ser padre... o padrino. Lo que sea. Eso no hace que se sienta menos aterrorizado.





	Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wolfstar, con la frase "Estoy embarazada."  
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D
> 
> Este fic **no** contiene MPreg.

\- Estoy embarazada.

Remus le frunció el ceño al Profeta. Mientras releía la última frase del artículo, murmuró, distraído:

\- ¿Eh?

Sirius cerró la puerta con fuerza.

\- Es lo que me acaba de decir Lily –. Sirius, aún mojado por la lluvia, estaba mirando fijamente a una de las sillas vacías de la cocina, como si se hubiera quedado atascado –. “Estoy embarazada.”

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Remus dejó caer el periódico, no muy seguro de estar comprendiendo la situación –. Lily está… Oh, _mierda_. ¿Lo sabe James?

Sirius negó despacio con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la silla.

\- ¿Y quién va a decírselo? – dijo Remus, empezando a entrar en pánico. No sabía qué pensar. Una parte de él quería llamar a Lily para felicitarla, porque sabía que James y ella habían estado hablando de formar una familia algún día. Pero… estaban en medio de una guerra. Y tenían _diecinueve años_. Y ambos padres de Lily acababan de _morir_ –. Dios, Lily debe de estar tan asustada…

Sirius pareció volver en sí.

\- ¡Eso no es lo importante, Remus! – exclamó –. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡VOY A SER PADRE! Ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerme el desayuno por las mañanas. ¡No estoy preparado para cuidar de un mini-James! ¡O… o una mini-Lily!

\- Padr… _Sirius_ , vas a ser _padrino_ , no padre – dijo Remus, exasperado –. A no ser que me hayas engañado con Lily, pero ambos sabemos que no tienes ni una gota de heterosexualidad en tu cuerpo para–

\- REMUS, ¡CONCÉNTRATE! Voy a tener que cuidar de un _bebé_. ¿Sabes lo pequeños que son los bebés? ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo se cuida a uno de esos! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaban acercarme a Regulus cuando era pequeño! Godric, dime que tienes una guía para cuidar bebés.

A Remus se le escapó una carcajada mientras seguía a su novio con la mirada. Sirius parecía estar temblando mientras rebuscaba entre los libros del salón.

Pasado un momento, decidió apiadarse de Sirius y se le acercó por detrás para acariciar sus hombros y su espalda.

\- Cariño, ese bebé no va a ser tuyo – murmuró.

Sirius levantó la vista. Al ver que su expresión era de auténtico pánico, Remus perdió la sonrisa. Llevó los dedos a sus mechones largos y negros, y Sirius inclinó la cabeza hacia su mano, tragando saliva.

\- ¿Y si James y Lily quieren tener una cita, o… o se ponen enfermos, y deciden confiar en mí para que cuide de su bebé? Seguro que hago algo mal. Los dos sabemos que no estoy hecho para cuidar de nadie. Además, mis padres…

Remus no pudo evitarlo; envolvió a Sirius entre sus brazos.

\- Ni se te ocurra compararte con ellos. Tú nunca le harías a ningún niño lo que tus padres te hicieron a ti, y eso ya te convierte en una mejor figura parental que ellos, ¿vale? Además, James y Lily nos explicarán todo lo que necesitemos saber si nos dejan a cargo de su bebé, y yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Y… – Remus se mordió el labio, tratando de que su sonrisa no pudiera oírse en su voz –. Supongo que esto nos servirá de práctica para cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos, ¿eh?

Sirius se atragantó con su propia saliva.

\- ¡Es broma!

\- ¡Remus, no puedes hacerm–!

_¡¡CRACK!!_

Remus y Sirius se levantaron al mismo tiempo. La mano de Remus voló hacia su varita, pero volvió a descender cuando reconoció el característico olor de James. Sirius relajó los hombros, como si pudiera leerle la mente, y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Un James Potter empapado y cabizbajo entró en su apartamento.

\- James… – empezó Remus.

\- Mierda, no tenía que haberme ido – interrumpió James –. Me entró el pánico, pero no tenía que haber dejado sola a Lily.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Sirius, poniendo una mano en su hombro –. Es una noticia que va a cambiar tu vida para siempre, Cornamenta. Es comprensible que necesites un momento para asimilarlo.

Remus lo atravesó con la mirada. _¡Lo dices como si tú no hubieras entrado en pánico hace como dos minutos!_

\- Pero esta debería haber sido la mejor noticia del mundo; yo–yo quiero tener hijos, de verdad. Es solo que…

\- Lo sé, te ha pillado desprevenido. Venga, siéntate y tómate un momento para respirar.

Remus sabía reconocer cuando James y Sirius necesitaban un momento a solas, así que recogió su periódico de la mesa y subió a su cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama y marcó el número de Lily en su teléfono _Muggle_.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lily, soy Remus. No te preocupes, James está con nosotros. Sirius y él entraron en pánico al enterarse, pero ya sabes cómo son. Estarán mejor cuando hayan hablado de ello. ¿Tú estás bien?

\- No lo sé –. Su voz tembló –. Creo… creo que sí. Quiero ser madre, ya sabes, pero… ahora mismo estoy asustada. Y tengo muchas ganas de darle a James una buena patada.

Remus soltó una risilla.

\- Se la puedo dar por ti, si quieres.

\- Te lo agradecería – musitó ella, tratando de sonar relajada y fallando miserablemente.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? – dijo Remus, decidido a animarla.

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Sirius volvió hoy de vuestra casa completamente fuera de sí, gritando que no estaba preparado para ser padre.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

\- Creo que no hace falta que te diga que no te ha engañado conmigo. Su heterosexualidad brilla por su ausencia.

\- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo le dije!

\- Gracias, Remus – murmuró Lily –, creo que necesitaba reírme.

\- No hay de qué. Ya sabes que siempre estoy encantado de reírme de las tonterías de Sirius.

\- ¿Y quién no? Oye… ahora que ya me encuentro mejor, ¿sigue en pie lo de darle a James una patada de mi parte?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
